Under the Bed
by Faith-Slayer242
Summary: Completed Miranda stays with Lizzie while Lizzie's parents are away, and the girls spend a little time under the bed...


Title: Under the Bed

Author: Faith-Slayer242 or )

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Lizzie/Miranda

Category: Horror

Warnings: Slight slash, nothing major.

Summary: Miranda stays with Lizzie while her parents are away, and the girls spend a little time under the bed...

At 7:00 on Friday night, while Lizzie's parents and brother were away, she invited her best friend, Miranda over to stay with her so she wouldn't be alone. The doorbell rang. Lizzie ran thru the house and opened the door. "Hey, Lizzie!" Miranda said pulling Lizzie into a big friendly hug.

"Hey, Miranda." She welcomed Miranda inside. Miranda walked upstairs and dropped off her bag and ran back downstairs with Lizzie. "Thanks for coming over Miranda." Lizzie smiled.

"No problem." Miranda returned the smile. "So do you have that movie?"

"Yep. Got it earlier. Ready to watch it?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh yeah." Miranda made a wicked grin.

"Great, let me go pop some popcorn." Lizzie walked off into the kitchen. Miranda got comfortable on the couch. Lizzie came back in about five minutes with a large bowl of popcorn and two cans of Dr. Pepper. "Okay, we have popcorn, soda, and movie...let's get this party started." Miranda and Lizzie giggled. Lizzie walked over to the TV. and leaned over to put the DVD in the DVD player.

Without even realizing it, Miranda's eyes swept over Lizzie's body. She could see a little bit of Lizzie's back from where her shirt was coming up, and Lizzie's pajama bottoms were looking a little tight on her. Miranda caught her eyes and looked down to the floor. 'What are you doing? She's your best friend; don't look at her like that!' Miranda though to herself. 'Wait...I was just looking...like I always do...why am I giving myself the third degree? Oh man...no...It's not that...it is SO not that!' Miranda thought to herself, and didn't even hear Lizzie talking to her.

"Miranda? Hello? Earth to Miranda!" Lizzie waved her hand in front of her face.

"Oh, yeah...sorry..." Miranda scooted over on the couch. She leaned against the left side of the facing the right side of it. "So is the movie in?"

"Yep, we are all prepared to watch Feardotcom. Hope you like scary movies." Lizzie grinned.

"Oh, you know I do...scary movies are my middle name...well...I mean...you know what I mean." Lizzie grinned and shook her head. The previews for the movie started to roll, then Lizzie hit the forward button, and it flipped straight to the movie. About half way into the movie Lizzie and Miranda started to get a little scared...but only a little. By this time, Miranda had one of her legs stretched out against the back of the couch and the other one on the floor. Lizzie crawled up and lay against her and laid her head against her chest like she always did when they watched scary movies. They stared at the screen, stuck to it, watching the horrors that filled it.

"This is scary." Lizzie said she hid her head in the crook of Miranda's neck. Miranda wrapped her arm around her head and closed her eyes and turned her head from the screen. "This movie is a little....a little too bloody..." Lizzie said with a slightly muffled voice.

"Well, I think it is almost over..." Miranda reassured Lizzie. Lizzie lifted her head and stared at the screen to finish the movie. Once it was finally over, Lizzie was slightly shaken by the ending. "Lizzie, it's okay...it's just a movie...and it's over now. Can we go to bed now? I'm kinda beat." Miranda yawned. Lizzie shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired...but first, I'm going to check all the windows and doors and make sure they're locked." Lizzie said seriously, she looked a little scared, but in a calm way.

"Want some help?" Miranda offered. As they walked all over the house, checking the windows in the kitchen, living room, upstairs, and basement, along with all of the doors that lead to the outside world, and making sure they were all locked, they met back up in the living room and decided firmly, to head straight up to bed.

"Sleepy..." Lizzie fell face first onto her bed, then scooted over to the left side of the bed, and allowed to Miranda to take the right side. They both slid under the covers and turned out the lamp beside them, that somehow always seemed to be on, and got comfy, and tried to go to sleep. Unfortunately because of the movie, they were still a little wired, no matter how tired they both seemed to be. Miranda, of course, was the first to enter the land of dreams and mindless thoughts. Lizzie lay there about thirty minutes, listening to the sounds her house made, and the creepy movie, she was still trying to get out of her head. Lizzie quickly leaned up. She reached over to Miranda and put her hand over her mouth and shook her. Miranda awoke.

"Shhh...." Lizzie said quietly. "There's someone in the house." They heard a rumble downstairs. Miranda swallowed hard, as did Lizzie. Then slowly, they two got out of the bed. Lizzie pointed to under the bed. They both hard a hard time, but they squirmed underneath the bed and covered up where they were with a few sheets and blankets barricading the walls, just enough so they could see out just a little, but not enough for anyone to possibly be able to see it. They heard thumps coming up the stairs. Miranda covered her mouth with a piece of a sheet and so did Lizzie. They scooted close together. Miranda looked out thru the one-inch peep hole in the sheets. Then Lizzie looked thru another one. Outside Lizzie's door, standing in the hall, stood a tall, broad shouldered man, wearing a black leather coat, black ski mask, and completely dressed in black everywhere else. In his left hand, was grasped firmly, was a six-inch, stainless steel, black handled hunting knife.

The man looked up and down the hallway, and then entered Lizzie's room. He walked close to the bed, and all Miranda and Lizzie could see was his feet. Both girls swallowed and held their breath. Miranda wrapped her arm around Lizzie and neither girl made a sound. The man looked thru Lizzie's room, shining a flashlight thru every piece of the room, looking in drawers, her closet and dresser. He looked thru Lizzie's clothes and then went for her jewelry box. He pulled out Lizzie's favorite diamond necklace, the one that Ethan Craft gave her for her birthday; he put it in his pocket and proceeded to go thru the rest of her things. After he browsed for about ten minutes or so, he finally left the room and went to the next.

"Miranda...I'm scared..." Lizzie said, barely audible. Miranda pulled Lizzie close and tried not to make any sounds that would alert the man and inform him that two girls were in the house, hiding under the bed.

"It's okay Lizzie." Miranda whispered as quietly as possible.

"What is he tries to kill us?" She managed to speak in a mouse tone.

"I won't let him hurt you." Miranda looked out the sheets and saw him standing at the door. He stepped back into the room. He walked back to the bed. Slowly, he got to his knees, and as he began to lean down, before he could look under the bed, the telephone rang. He got back up a little startled. He quickly walked back downstairs. The answering machine picked up...it was Lizzie's mother.

_"Hello, Lizzie. It's your mom. I'm just calling to check up on you. Make sure you're okay. You're either in bed or the shower, or maybe outside...no, you hate the dark, of course you wouldn't be outside. Anyway, sweetheart, I'm sure Miranda is probably there with you, so I will call you tomorrow." _

Lizzie and Miranda could hear the message all the way upstairs. "Mom...he's going to know we're here." Lizzie whispered.

"Lizzie! Lizzie and Miranda, where are you? I know you're here...your mother just called. Come out, come out where ever you are." The man spoke. His voice deep, and a bit harsh, brutal, with a side of dwelling fear for those who listen. His voice frightened Miranda and Lizzie, more then the fact he was there, and the fact he was carrying a knife, and was probably going to go Michael Myers on them.

"We have to get out of this house." Miranda gestured. She looked out from the sheets. She didn't see him, but she could hear him. They could both hear him.

"How? Do you have a plan?" She whispered. She looked out the sheets, and she saw him coming up the out little darlings." The man said, flashing his knife. They watched him. He paced up and down the hallway a few times. He came back to Lizzie's room and laid down on her bed. "Well then, if you won't tell me where you are, then I guess I'll just wait for you here." He said quietly to himself.

Lizzie and Miranda stayed under the bed, they both decided trying to leave without dying wasn't an option. They stayed there. Eventually they fell asleep. Thankfully neither girl snored. Miranda stayed up most of the night, a little too scared to sleep, but did get a little sleep. Lizzie slept curled up against Miranda.

Early the next morning Lizzie and Miranda awoke. They quietly stirred and remember they were both underneath Lizzie's bed in the small cramped area. Miranda and Lizzie looked at eachother. They started to get out from underneath the bed, but before they could make a move they heard a grunting snore from atop the bed. They stayed under the bed. After listening to the large man snore, Lizzie heard someone at the door. Her mom and dad had came home early. The man awoke quickly. He jumped off the bed and grabbed his knife.

Lizzie and Miranda looked a little scared. They watched as he started to leave the room. Lizzie looked to Miranda and shook her head. Once the man was out of the room they got out from under the bed. They heard Jo and Sam downstairs.

"Who the hell are you?" Jo said alarmed by the man with the knife coming down the stairs. Sam got infront of Jo.

Miranda and Lizzie grabbed large objects and slowly started to follow him down the stairs. Jo and Sam saw them and didn't give them away, instead Sam got the man to come closer to him. "What are you doing in our house?"

"Sorry sir, I couldn't find your daughter...or her friend...I guess they aren't here. Searched everywhere for them." The man said in a creepy tone.

Lizzie threw an iron at the man and hit him on the back of the head. Then Miranda ran towards him and began hitting him continuously with a metal baseball bat until he was unconcious. Jo called 911 immediatly. Once the police got there and arrested him and he was concious again, he said something to the girls. "You'll pay for this. I'll be seeing you two soon." The cops took him away to jail.

Lizzie looked at Miranda a little scared. Miranda pulled Lizzie into a close hug. She put her forehead against Lizzie's. "Do you think he will really come back?" Lizzie said worried.

"If he does then we'll be ready for him." Miranda said.

"But what if-" Lizzie started, then was cut off by a soft kiss. Lizzie got the point of not worrying about it. "Okay." They walked back inside and later that night saw the man on the news who turned out to be Marcus Scumlab.


End file.
